Think Again
by Hidden Facade
Summary: Riku was used to juggling a triangle without either of the other two participants meeting but that all falls apart when the newest triangle meets each other. Riku's now stuck between a rock and a hard place with no where to run. RikuRoxas RikuSora


A/N: I am currently editing Growing Up and Moving On. While you wait you can read this. It is a story that will last ten chapters max. Updating and Editing may take a while because I am participating in National Novel Writng Month, a 'thing' that lasts from November 1st - 30th, 50,000 words in a month. 50,000 is the minimum. So I will probably be driven up the wall with that, school, homework, and tests so if it's a slow going I am sorry, I will try my best.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

Warnings: That would be telling. Yaoi and maybe cursing, cheating, and drinking and possibly smoking.

* * *

Riku smirked, leaning back in the armchair. His feet were up on a foot rest, crossed at the ankles. He was oozing confidence as he thought about his latest conquest.

He was relishing the fact that he had successfully snagged his childhood friend and a hot blond he had met at a local club.

He had been involved with triangles before and, just like this one, was always the instigator.

He had always managed to drop the two before they found out about each other.

Now would be no different.

He was due to meet his friend at a local club tonight and tomorrow night was set for the blond to meet him at the same club. It was the perfect set up.

Riku had always enjoyed challenges like this, keeping both people in the dark about the other while still enjoying every bit of it. It had been tricky at first and he had nearly been caught the first few times but it had gradually gotten easier to manipulate the people he was involved with. The lies and fibs came easily and thinking up cover-ups was relatively simple, though it could get confusing if you weren't careful.

Riku kept his smirk as he got up from the armchair he was in.

It was time to get ready.

* * *

Sora tripped over his own feet from running too fast. He went down on his knees but recovered quickly. Without thought to his scrapped knees, wincing at the sharp pain despite that, Sora continued his desperate run to the date with Riku.

Riku had, for lack of a better word, seduced Sora into agreeing to go on a date.

That had been a year ago and they were still dating. At least, Sora liked to think they were together but one could never be sure when it came to Riku.

Riku had been his friend since infancy as their mothers had been best friends. They had always been inseparable.

They were still that way to a degree. They had even went to the same college and been roommates than. They still shared rent money in a four room apartment.

Sora and Riku had planned to meet at a restaurant but Riku had called to say that a change in plans required him to be at a local club. That was where he was rushing now. He was already ten minutes late and counting.

Finally, amid pants and stinging lungs, Sora made it to the revolving door just as another slid to a stop behind and into him.

* * *

Roxas came around a corner fast, nearly leaning too much and capsizing his skateboard.

He was running late but he was determined to make it as soon as possible anyway.

Roxas had started dating Riku as a rebound from his break up with Axel. The break up had shaken him up badly as Axel admitted to getting together with someone else.

The same night had found him at a night club where he hooked up with Riku. Riku had been a rebound but they were still dating. That had to mean _something_ if not a lot.

That's what Roxas was doing on his skateboard. He was headed to meet Riku at a nearby club.

When he was a few feet away from the club he stopped, got off the skateboard, and stuffed it into his backpack. Of course, it was too long for all of it to fit but a good portion ended up in the bag. He slung it over one shoulder and ran the rest of the way.

When he neared the revolving door, he noticed someone was standing in front of it and his eyes widened in horror. Roxas was running too fast to stop himself. He slammed full hilt into the idiots back, sending them both into the revolving door.

Thankfully they hit glass at the right angle to push it forward and they followed the forward motion, letting the door revolve until the panels they were between faced the inside of the club. Thankfully a coat person was close enough to put a hand out to stop the door from revolving any more.

* * *

Sora yelped as the force at his back slammed him into the glass panel. He was further startled when the door stopped revolving but thankful nonetheless. He heard a quick sorry and suddenly the crushing warm weight was gone, replaced by a draft.

Sora put his hands against the glass at chest level and pushed off. It pushed him away from the door but still allowed him something to steady himself with.

When he had regained his balance and things cleared from their previous fuzzy perception, Sora turned to look at the person who caused all this.

It was a blond haired, blue-eyed young man about his age that looked like Sora vaguely. Sora noted with mild displeasure that the other was slightly taller but passed it off as he realized it was only an inch.

They looked at each other before panic crossed both their faces.

* * *

Roxas pushed away from the body trapped against the glass beneath him hurriedly. He had noticed a second after his vague note of the coat man.

He was a little unhappy at the thought of getting sued by the man that was pushing himself off the glass but Roxas couldn't exactly blame him if he did. Besides, if it had been him, he would have beaten the crap out of the guy doing the squishing.

It took a moment for the guy to rebalance himself but when he did he turned around and Roxas was a bit surprised to note that while their hair was a different color and their blue eyes a different shade, they shared the same structure.

Roxas couldn't help but stare.

It took a moment but than Roxas remembered Riku and he panicked.

* * *

Without either of them noticing, they both started running at the same time in the same direction.

Neither knew how freaky it was too see two blurs weave their way around the people in the club to their goal.

The goal that was leaning against the far wall.

* * *

It didn't take long for either of them to reach the far wall. It only took a matter of seconds really.

They both skidded to a stop in front of their object of desire. Both bent their knees to put their hands against said knees. In unison they panted as they semi-crouched with not even an inch between them, their arms nearly touching. Their eyes were clenched shut tightly as they breathed in with open mouths.

In perfect unison they raised their heads, opened their mouths and shouted;

"Sorry I'm late!"

It took a second to realize that a second person had said the same sentence but when it did register, they turned wide eyes towards each other. Neither took in the others wide eyed look of surprise, to stunned to do much else but stare.

They didn't notice Riku's open-mouthed stunned amazement as he stared at them.

Without really registering each other, they turned to Riku, not noticing his stupefied expression.

"Riku?! Who's he?"


End file.
